


All That I Am

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Tommy; the lies and the truth.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley, Helen Clyde/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	All That I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _Really **REALLY** not sure about this one... it's been fighting me all day long, endured eleventy billion rewrites, and only narrowly escaped being banished to the recycling bin!_

Helen.

My ‘wife’.

The woman who walked out on me.

Barbara.

My everything.

She is all my heart ever talks about.

My first thought in the morning; my last late at night.

I wish I could tell her that.

We’ve hinted about our feelings. Dipped our toes in the water, but were too scared to swim.

Helen returned, and in a moment of weakness and not a little stupidity I've let her back into my life. 

Barbara hasn't criticised or questioned. I wish she had. I wish she would. Instead she's slipped back into her role as my ever-loyal and extremely sarcastic friend.

Friend. 

Such an insignificant word to describe the person who is the only reason I can make it through each day.

The person who I love, and always will love with all that I am.


End file.
